Elsa vs Killer Frost
See my previous fight Elsa vs Killer Frost is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 6th battle of season 1. Description The ice duel between good and evil. The queen Elsa takes on DC's female ice demon. Interlude Wiz: These two ice users take advantage of it by making some pretty impressive. Boomstick: Elsa, the snow queen. Wiz: And Killer Frost, the female ice demon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Elsa Wiz: A queen has to calm, regal, respected. Boomstick: But with Disney, that's not really how it works. Ya see Elsa had the power to use ice at her will. So, her sister Anna wanted to build a snowman. So everything went good, but then pillars appeared out of no where, Elsa shot her sister to "save" her. Man, she fucked up good. Wiz: Come on Boomstick. Show some respect. Elsa possess an ancient power of Cryokinesis, an ability that makes the user control ice and snow. When she accidentally shot her sister, her parents took her to an area of trolls that roll up into rocks, because that exists. When they were brought, the trolls healed Anna and gave Elsa a dire warning, well sort of. Pabbie: Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. Pabbie summons an aurora. Pabbie: There is beauty in it, but also great danger. Elsa: *gasps.* Pabbie: You must learn to control it. Fear, will be your enemy. Elsa sees the image and jumps to her father. The king: No, she can learn to control it I'm sure. Boomstick: Yeah, not really. During her coronation, she fucked up again because Anna took one of her gloves off and then she summoned sharp ice. ''' Wiz: Horrified and embarrassed, this caused Elsa to run away from the castle, causing her to accidentally injure people and cause a huge snowstorm. '''Boomstick: You know the rest of the story, she makes a castle, stabs her sister, revives her, and makes it summer time again. Onto her powers. She can create blizzards, form what ever the hell she pleases with her ice, like her castle and her dress, and can make shit like that ice monster. Wiz: Despite no experience of hand-to-hand combat, she was a capable fighter when she fought the two guards trying to seize her in her Ice Castle. Boomstick: But, she's not invincible. She has to take her time to try and get her powers under control, which explained her fuck ups with Anna. ''' Wiz: She has been able to revive her sister and can hold her own with enemies with weapons. If she could only keep her powers in check, few could stand in her way. Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway. Elsa walks away and slams the door behind her. Killer Frost Wiz: There have been multiple incarnations of Killer Frost. Today, we'll be focusing on the second incarnation, Louise Lincoln. '''Boomstick: Louise was a colleague of the original Killer Frost, Crystal Frost. But she died. So ya. Wiz: Wow, depressing. Devastated, to live up to her name, Louise reenacted Crystal's experiment and acquired her ice powers, ready to announce her name as the Killer Frost. Boomstick: During her transformation, she became a ruthless killing machine and had a rivalry against Firestorm, blaming her for the original Killer Frost's death. And being Killer Frost, she is able to use the ability called....... damn it! What's it called? Wiz: Thermokinetic Cryokinesis. 'Boomstick: This is like street fighter moves. ' Polls Which would you be rooting for? Queen Elsa Killer Frost Which would win? Queen Elsa Killer Frost Fight Outcome Next Time 'SUICUNE VS DOBERMON ' Category:Ice Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years